Murdoc and Rigs
by Lilly Maverick
Summary: A flashback of Murdoc's life from ages 9-18. He meets Rigs at nine a person armed with a guitar and willingness of friendship but through the years Rigs becomes more of a brother...sister...something else. Please read and reveiw; Hail Gorillaz!
1. Chapter 1

"MURDOC!" Sebastian hollered from the bottom of the stairs in his manor. The young Niccals boy ran down the stairs and saw at the bottom the looming figure of his father and next to him the tyrannical figure of his older brother Hannibal. Murdoc at the age of nine was used to this. His father would call him down and inform him that he would be performing in the show at the local pub that night as "Pinocchio" and sing "I've Got No Strings". He was tired of this routine but to avoid the sure beating he would agree and relinquish his freedom for another night.

"Yes Father?" he asked, they still were not at the "Dad" stage since Murdoc and his father had a mutual hatred for each other.

"Tonight at the pub you'll be singing again alright?" his father told him and Murdoc nodded before turning to go upstairs. "Oh and Murdoc!" his father hollered again, Murdoc turned around and stared at his father questioningly. "We have some new neighbors…make sure you say hello." His father said and smiled a toothy grin. Murdoc sighed and nodded before running back upstairs.

The next day Murdoc awoke and heard a noise, someone or _thing_ was plucking away at a guitar. He rose from his bed and got dressed before running outside to see his new neighbor plucking away. He ran up to this new face and grabbed the guitar.

"What do you think you're doing? Stop it you can't play!" he said and the person turned to him. The person was wearing a base-ball cap that covered their hair, face and head in general while the rest of the person was covered in baggy blue jeans and an over-sized red T-shirt.

"Sorry mate…I didn't mean to annoy you." The person said and turned away. Murdoc in this moment of compassion turned to the person.

"Nah don't worry…what's your name?"

"People call me Rigs, what's yours?"

"Murdoc"

"I'm new here…think we can be friends?"

"I guess but learn how to play first!" Murdoc said. Rigs smiled and Murdoc had his first friend. The next day the young Niccals boy ran over to Rigs house and violently began knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a very old and decrepit man who ushered him in. "Uh, I'm Murdoc…" he said and looked up at the man. His eyes were a light brownish green and his hair as white as winter snow. The man smiled at Murdoc and chuckled.

"Yes, Rigs has told me about you…please come in. Rigs' room is upstairs, go ahead." The man said and Murdoc ran up the steps. He walked in to find Rigs trying to play the guitar again and was failing miserably. Rigs sighed and threw the guitar down.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Murdoc said and picked up the guitar.

"Why not" Rigs asked and looked at Murdoc questioningly.

"Because then you'll never be any good!" Murdoc said and picked up the guitar.

"We saw you last night…" Rigs began. Murdoc looked at Rigs confused and Rigs continued. "At the pub when you sang…I saw your Dad too….he is just mean to you!" Rigs said and Murdoc chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, he's always like that you know?" He said and brushed it off. "Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to play today." Murdoc said and Rigs smiled.

"Sure Grandpa and I didn't have much to do anyway." Rigs said and giggled. Murdoc and Rigs walked down the staircase as Rigs' Grandpa came after them.

"Rigs!" he called and Rigs turned around. "Here! Take some lunch money!" Rigs' Grandpa called and Rigs went back to get it.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Rigs said and ran over to join Murdoc. The pair walked happily down the street together talking and making plans of mischief along the way.

"So what's your Grandpa doing with you?" Murdoc asked. Rigs sighed.

"My Mom and Dad died in a car crash and my Grandma was with them. Grandpa is the only one I have left and since we didn't have lots of money all we could afford was a nice fixer-upper house in Stoke…..so that's why…" Rigs said. Murdoc looked at his feet.

"Oh sorry…"

"It's okay Murdoc…hey look ice cream!" Rigs pointed out and they both looked at each other, smiled and ran to the ice-cream vendor. But before they could get to the vendor they got to Tony Chopper.

"Oi! Whatsa doin' bumpin' into me like that Nerdoc?" Tony asked while cracking his knuckles grotesquely.

"And what is a big sack of lard doin' here? You're about as useful as ice in Antarctica! And if that isn't mean enough all you are is the turd hanging from the crack of my arse right before I flush you down a sewer of complete uselessness!" Murdoc yelled and Tony didn't like it. Tony raised his fist and brought it down into the Niccals boy's stomach sending Murdoc flying backward.

"Hey you big fat oaf! You can't do that!" Rigs screeched and Tony turned around.

"You have something to say prissy boy?" Tony asked and Rigs chuckled.

"Yeah say bye-bye to your manhood for me!" Rigs said and swiftly punched Tony right in between the legs with amazing accuracy. Rigs grabbed Murdoc and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Rigs asked.

"Are you RETARDED!? RUN!" Murdoc yelled and he and Rigs ran as fast as they could back to Murdoc's house. They got there and sat on the front step gasping for breath. "That was pretty cool Rigs." Murdoc said.

"Thanks….so are we best friends now?" Rigs asked. Murdoc looked at Rigs and smiled.

"Yeah! I have and idea let's promise that no matter what we'll always have each other's back!" Murdoc said, this trusting-someone-else thing was exciting.

"FOREVER!" Rigs shouted and Murdoc joined in.

"FOREVER!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs until Hannibal came down and grabbed Murdoc by the throat.

"You scream forever one more time and I'll put you to sleep forever." He said and put Murdoc back down.

"forever…" Rigs whispered and Murdoc laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years went by Murdoc and Rigs grew close and while Murdoc grew into the sex-addict, satanic bassist; Rigs grew into new and even baggier clothing. Rigs voice had changed to, it seemed to be extremely high which Murdoc teased Rigs excessively for. Rigs had also learned to play the guitar and with Murdoc had daily jam sessions in Rigs' garage. They had gotten good and they decided to form a band but one hot and sunny Saturday afternoon everything between them changed.

"Hey Murdoc" Rigs greeted his friend as Murdoc walked in the sun.

"Hey Rigs…how can you wear that in this heat?!" Murdoc asked and Rigs shrugged; Rigs was still in his face-coverage base-ball cap and baggy attire.

"Once you get used to it it's not so bad." Rigs said and Murdoc chuckled.

"Well listen I was thinkin' why don't we go down to the pool and maybe pick up some babes eh?" Murdoc said and looked at Rigs. Rigs looked uncomfortable and shuffled around with his feet. "Whatsa matter mate? What you've never had a lady before?" Murdoc asked. Rigs paused and then nodded though still looking uncomfortable. Murdoc laughed and took Rigs' hand. "Come on! We're gonna land you a lady!" Murdoc said and dragged Rigs off to the pool.

"Murdoc seriously I don't want to…" but Rigs was cut off by Murdoc pushing Rigs into the dressing room with a pair of tight swim trunks.

"Rigs c'mon be a man!" Murdoc said and leant against the door of the dressing room. After an hour Murdoc was still leaning against the door. "Rigs what is wrong with you? I'm coming in Rigs!" Murdoc yelled and burst in the door. Rigs was sitting down with the trunks opposite him.

"Murdoc I'm bein' serious! Don't you dare!" Rigs shouted but Murdoc already had the trunks in his left hand and was tearing away and Rigs' baggy clothing. Rigs kicked and tried to get out of Murdoc's grasp but Murdoc had his hand firmly on Rig's shirt and with a mighty tug it came off. Murdoc gasped and Rigs did as well. Rigs went over to Murdoc and grabbed the shirt back and turned away. "I told you I was serious…" Rigs said and put on the shirt to cover her chest. Murdoc looked stunned as his childhood brother turned out to be a sister. Rigs was a girl and using the baggy clothing and cap no one had noticed.

"You're a, a, a, a….." Murdoc began but was taken aback as Rigs removed her cap to reveal a head of light reddish-brown hair that extended to her lower back. She turned around and flashed Murdoc her pair of stunning green-hazel eyes. She put her shirt back on to cover the light pink bra she wore and put her cap over her hair.

"Yeah a girl…." Rigs said and turned away. Murdoc jumped up.

"But Rigs….that's your name right?"

"My name is Joan Valerie Rigby…people call me Rigs" she said and turned away and walked out of the dressing room. Murdoc stunned stayed there until someone finally kicked him out.

Murdoc walked back to his house where his brother opened the door and ran outside with him.

"Alright Muds, this girl in there is HOT mate, if I can have her I'll pay you!" Hannibal said and Murdoc brushed him off.

"Why is it my concern?" Murdoc asked.

"Because she says she's your friend." His brother replied and Murdoc tore away. In his living room sat Joan with his father who seemed to be getting a little to comfortable with her.

"Dad, seriously I need to talk with her." Murdoc said intruding since his father was talking to her intensely with his hand firmly on her thigh. Sebastian looked up in disappointment but motioned Joan to go and speak with his son. Murdoc led her upstairs to his room and began to pace.

"Muds…" she began but Murdoc stopped her.

"You have no right to call me Muds anymore Joan!" he said and she frowned before looking at him again.

"Fine then you can't use Joan anymore!" She hollered at him and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Rigs. She had changed and put on a bright blue summer dress that showed off her curves instead of hiding them. She had a nice chest and a bit of a butt while her face now looked feminine with her curly hair down and around her shoulders and her lips, full and plump, pursed together. Hannibal was right she was hot. Murdoc didn't let that stop him though.

"Why did you lie to me Rigs?"

"Well it's not like you asked me and since you thought I was a guy you told me your attitude to girls so why would I ruin a friendship?" she said and looked down. "I know it wasn't the best thing to find out by surprise but Murdoc I care about you! I wasn't going to let you know since you cared for me like we were brothers oddly enough. I remember when you were nine and lost your virginity to that lady…you told me first. And when your father beat you and made you perform you told me and when Tony fucking Chopper beat you senseless…which I was there for….I was the one that helped you! I've always been there and I don't see why my sudden "gender change" would hurt it but I knew somehow it would so I kept it secret…Murdoc I never wanted to hurt you…ever." She finished and looked away. Murdoc walked over to her and hugged her.

"Rigs I'm sorry…I guess I was wrong to freak out…sorry." He said and let go. Rigs turned around and looked at Murdoc.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"Yeah except there are three conditions…"

"Okay…what?"

"One: you can't sleep with my Dad or brother. Two: You must still play a badass guitar. And three: DON'T HIDE CRAP FROM ME!" he shouted jokingly and Rigs laughed before hugging him and again reuniting as friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc was about to turn eighteen and move out of the house he had always called a hell-hole. Rigs was going to be sad to see him go but everyday the big day approached she was there helping him pack.

"Muds…I'm going to miss you." She said as she moved one box of vinyl records across the room.

"Likewise Joan…." He said and she threw a piece of garbage at his head.

"I hate when you call me Joan face-ache!"

"Fine Rigs…." Murdoc said and chuckled. He and Rigs were still friends after all this and that was a stretch. Hannibal came upstairs with a glass of lemonade.

"Hello Joan…here's some lemonade…made fresh." Hannibal said and handed her the glass.

"What about Murdoc?"

"He's fine…but please as I've told you before…don't be shy to spend the night." Hannibal said and went back downstairs. Rigs laughed and looked at Murdoc.

"Yeah sure in his wildest dreams!" she said and looked at Murdoc who also laughed. They continued packing together taking old mementos and discussing them in detail. "Hey remember this?" Rigs asked Murdoc and he came over to see her holding what looked like a photo album.

"Yeah…I think open it." Murdoc insisted and Rigs did. Inside were photos of them when they were young, _really young_. Murdoc looked at some of the pictures. There he was with Rigs thinking that she was a boy. She did look rather boyish but nothing horrible. He and Rigs kept on looking through the album and after a while they decided to close it. It brought up so many memories that the amount of emotion coming from it was insane. Finally late that night Joan stood at the door.

"Rigs listen I can't thank you enough…how about tomorrow we go I dunno to London for a day trip or something?" he asked. Rigs smiled.

"Yeah like a good-bye trip…a memory." Rigs said and smiled. Murdoc nodded and she leant over and kissed Murdoc on the cheek. "Good night" she said and walked off. Murdoc touched his cheek and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming about the kiss and after that he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Murdoc woke to the sound of a horn being blown. He looked out his window and saw Rigs in her beat-up MG convertible in her infamous base-ball cap, jeans and all time favorite T-shirt, a Beatles T with the cover of "Abbey Road" on it. Murdoc quickly got dressed and ran outside and jumped into the seat. Rigs smiled and hit the gas.

"What time is it?" Murdoc asked yawning.

"Not that early…only 7:16" she said and watched Murdoc's face drain of all color.

"NOT THAT EARLY?" he shouted and Rigs laughed as they drove off. They got to London and got out of the car. Rigs went into the trunk and brought out Murdoc's bass and her guitar plus a small amp that could really blast and a microphone for God knows what. Murdoc looked at her and she smiled.

"We're going to do a day show!" she said and handed Murdoc his gear. Murdoc looked at her and smiled.

"I think I like where this is going…" he said and ran after her to a double-decker buss. They bought tickets and went up to the top tier and since it was still early no one was there. Rigs 'rigged' up the equipment and looked to Murdoc.

"So what should we play first?" she asked.

"How about _Day Tripper_?" he asked and she nodded. Rigs set off the first riff as the sound emanated into a beautiful wave of sound across London. Murdoc joined in playing his bass and moving his foot up and down on a microphone-attached tambourine. Rigs smiled played the last riff of the intro to the song and then began to sing.

"_Got a good reason/For taking the easy way out/Got a good reason/For taking the easy way out now_…" and they continued. As the morning drew on more and more people boarded the buss and listened to the dynamic musical duo on top of the buss. Murdoc and Rigs played countless songs and some requests for a few pounds. Once the clock turned 3:00 in the afternoon the two left the buss and went to a little café a few blocks from the car. They sat down and looked at each other before smiling.

"That was fantastic Joan." Murdoc said and then felt a bop on his head.

"For the last time my name is Rigs!" she said and smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" she asked.

"Well Joan sounds more feminine."

"That's my point. I don't want to sound feminine I want to sound _rocker_!" she said and made the "rock on" sign with both her hands sticking out her tongue.

"Joan can sound rocker….I think….well Valarie doesn't sound rocker so I guess you're right." Murdoc said and laughed at himself. "I sound so stupid."

"Yeah you do retard." Rigs retorted and laughed. Murdoc looked over at her and smiled. She looked like such a tomboy and nothing special but yet he felt a weird connection to her. Ever since she had kissed him the night before he began to imagine her like a woman and the kind he would eventually want to sleep with even. He watched her take her soda and guzzle down half of it before she saw him and stopped. "What?" she asked and put down the soda. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked again and started feeling her face all over to make sure she wasn't missing something.

"No….I was just zoning out…" Murdoc said and then heard the door of the café open and in stepped the one and only Tony Chopper. The brute looked around and saw Murdoc who had been trying to avoid the big guy since he didn't feel the need to tell him off anymore because he was so dumb and since he also had the ability to beat Murdoc to a pulp. Tony walked over to the table he and Rigs shared and tapped Murdoc on the back.

"Nerdoc…." Tony said and cracked his knuckles. "Ready to settle what your friend began?" he asked and Rigs stood up.

"No since his friend decided to show up…." She said and Tony looked around.

"Fine where is the little punk!?" he snarled. Then Tony felt a tap on his back.

"Say bye-bye to your manhood for me." And before Tony could gasp that Rigs was a girl Rigs had kicked Tony in between the legs and brought his nose down on her knee breaking it badly. "How's that for payback Dumbass?" she asked and Murdoc laughed.

"FOREVER!" he screeched and she joined in. They ran out of the café and back to the car jumped in and laughed hysterically.

"That was great!" Joan said and smiled.

"Oh yeah good times good times…" Murdoc said and realized that Joan was laughing and leaning on his shoulder. He felt her chest go up and down and the rest of her follow that motion. He blushed and laughed nervously before she moved away.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I dunno….what do we do?" Murdoc asked and looked at her. She shrugged and he figured it was the perfect time to ask about the kiss. "Why did you kiss me last night?" he asked and watched her turn bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well…uh…I mean it was just a little good-night type of thing really…." She stammered. Murdoc watched her try to explain moving her hands in frenzy and talking like she was completely overexcited. He leant over and took her hands into his.

"Relax…." He said and she looked to him still bright red. "Don't be so hyper all the time." He muttered under his breath pulling her in closer. She wasn't resisting and seemed alright with what was happening. They kept going closer and closer to each other until Rigs finally as if snapping out of a daze jumped back blushing.

"Umm…Muds…why don't we go home…" Rigs asked and looked down.

"C'mon Rigs…let's at least explore a little I mean I think we were both just acting weird right?" Murdoc said. Rigs nodded and they both got out of the car. At first all Rigs and Murdoc could do was look at each other almost scared of what had almost happened but as soon as they saw some young mother yelling at her kid about something relatively dumb they started laughing and all was back to normal. They walked arm in arm acting stupid and doing jackass-type things until they arrived at a little record shop.

"C'mon Muds you know we have to go in…" Rigs said and Murdoc smiled.

"Yeah but if they have no Sabbath I'm outta here." He said and she giggled. They walked in together and waltzed right over to the Heavy Metal section before a creepy looking guy pulled Murdoc aside while Rigs was looking intensely at the selection of Black Sabbath.

"Who's the girl?" the guy asked.

"Why would you want to know dullard?" Murdoc asked back.

"Well are you with her?"

"Not dating wise no…"

"Well mate I haven't seen a pretty little thing like that looking at Heavy Metal in all my music years. Mind if I steal her from you?"

"Yeah you sack of shit, we're here together and there's no way I'm letting her get with some lazy-ass who thinks he's the next Ozzy Osborne." Murdoc said and grabbed Rigs' hand. "Let's blow this shit-hole." He said and Rigs looked at him like he was crazy.

"We just got here! They have exclusive vinyl!"

"I said let's GO!" he screeched and grabbed her wrist leading her out of the store. As soon as they were out Rigs looked at him.

"What the Hell is your problem?"

"What's yours? I just saved you from some random hunk of shit!"

"What?"

"That guy was eyeing you. He was a total sleaze-bag."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you!" Murdoc yelled and then looked around. Rigs looked at him and slowly approached.

"You….what…" she said.

"Ever since you kissed me I can't get that out of my head…aww CHRIST!" he yelled and pulled Rigs in and kissed her. Rigs beat against his chest until he let her go.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know!"

"I think I like it!"

"What?" Murdoc asked but was answered Rigs had pulled him in close and now she was kissing him. Murdoc grabbed her waist and they stood there just kissing. Finally they pulled apart. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Are we going to go together or what?" Rigs asked and Murdoc looked at her.

"I don't know…" he said and she looked down.

"I love you Murdoc. I mean we've been friends since we were nine and through all of it we've always had each other's back. I loved you like a brother but now it's a bit different. I actually think I love you." Rigs said and Murdoc looked at her. A total tomboy that would easily be lost in a crowd yet she was Rigs, Joan Valarie Rigby and that was enough to get him interested.

"I don't know if I could love you…it depends…" he said and smiled.

"On what?" Joan asked.

"How good you are in bed." He said and sniggered.

"You have no idea Muds. I'm gonna have you singing _Shook Me All Night Long_ for a while." She said and that was it Murdoc took her hand and they ran to the car. Murdoc started the engine and Rigs smiled. "Where too future sex slave?" she asked and Murdoc grinned.

"My place doll." He said and Rigs giggled. They drove fast saying the most explicit and dirty things a human could ever imagine. They finally arrived at Murdoc's house and Murdoc took her hand. "C'mon lets go before Hannibal sees us." He said and she smiled.

"I know, through the window…" she said and he looked at her.

"Your useless"

"But not for long, our future is coming. Come on!" she said and Murdoc looked at her.

"That actually sounded good…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He said and followed her to the wall of the house. They stopped and Joan grabbed onto the roof. Murdoc lifted her and she climbed up and then bent down to pick up Murdoc. They both scaled the house until they both tumbled into Murdoc's room. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Neither can I." Rigs said and moved towards Murdoc who kissed her again. She kissed him back and they fell on the bed as friends now lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Murdoc woke up the next morning and turned over to see Rigs sleeping next to him their pinkie-fingers entwined. He smiled and looked at the finger before kissing them and whispering.

"Forever…" but he saw her twitch and woke as well.

"Good morning Muds."

"Morning Joan."

"NO!" she shouted jokingly and pinned Murdoc down. "It's Rigs!" she said and he laughed.

"Fine Rigs, fine!" He chortled and rolled over pinning her down. "How did you like last night?"

"It was okay…I mean I've had better." She said and stuck out her tongue. Murdoc leant down and kissed her and then moved back up. "Well I stand corrected." She said and Murdoc chuckled. The sun was pouring through the window and the sunbeams were dripping off of Joan's hair. Her brow-hazel eyes looked beautiful in the sunlight and the fact that she looked fantastic without make-up made her all the more appealing. "What?" she asked and Murdoc snapped out of his trance.

"Oh I was just thinking about what we're gonna do next…"

"I dunno, maybe we could start a band…you write songs really well and this place needs some rock."

"It's the music that we choose right?"

"Yeah, it is." Joan said and smiled. She then moved out from under Murdoc and put her clothing back on. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I better go now…" she said and Murdoc came over to her.

"Yeah but here, it's my new address come over whenever you like alright?"

"Of course, what kind of girl do you take me for?" she asked and took the slip of paper with Murdoc's address on it. She climbed out the window and down the house into her car. She smiled at the window where Murdoc was and drove away.

The next day Murdoc was completely done moving and was finally in his own pile-of-crap-wood-mess he called home. He unpacked and looked around and decided it was empty so with his own phone he called up Joan.

"Joan?"

"I told you Rigs!" she said laughing on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah listen do you want to go to the movies or something tonight?"

"Um, I actually just went to the movies but how about you and I go out to dinner?"

"Yeah! That sounds great."

"Alright I'll pick you up at nine."

"Alright Rigs, see you then."

"Bye lover"

"Bye doll" he said and hung up. He smiled and got ready for Joan to pick him up. A couple hours passed and Murdoc unlike himself was still getting ready. He was in the bathroom and still washing his face until suddenly he heard a noise come from behind.

"BANG, BANG JOAN'S SILVER HAMMER CAME DOWN!" Joan screeched from behind and Murdoc yelped like a puppy before catching himself and looking at Joan.

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" she said in hysterics over Murdoc's face. She fell to the ground laughing and held her sides. "Oh my God…Murdoc…you're…killing…me!" she said still giggling out of control.

"I will kill you!" he said and pounced on her pinning her down. "Now who has the 'bang, bang'?" he asked and Rigs stopped laughing.

"Alright I'm sorry can we go now?" she asked and Murdoc smiled.

"Yeah finally." He said and got up. They walked out and into the car and drove off to a nice place for dinner. They sat down and held the menu's in their hands debating what to order until someone came up to them.

"May I take your order?" Tony Chopper asked and they both looked up at him.

"You have to be shitting me." Rigs said and Murdoc looked at him.

"What are you doing here? Someone actually hired you?" Murdoc asked and Tony looked at them,

"Hey that's the chick who was the boy….who's the hot chick….umm….what?" he said his mind going in circles. Tony couldn't wrap his head around the whole boy-was-a-girl-this-whole-time-we-already-know-so-don't-ask-stupid-questions thing so as always he decided to do what he did best, get angry. "But why are you here anyway! I should hurt you bad for what you did to me!" he said and raised his fist. Before Murdoc or Rigs could react he brought it down onto Rigs' glass of water breaking the glass and sending the water flying. The big oaf raised up his hand to examine the many pieces of glass lodged in while Murdoc grabbed Rigs' hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked very concerned.

"Yeah, I think so…not sure." Rigs' said confused from all of the commotion around her. Murdoc laid down twenty quid for whatever they needed to leave money for and dashed out of the restaurant with Rigs. As they arrived at Rigs' car Murdoc helped her into the passenger's seat while he went right behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah…really." She responded and Murdoc smiled.

"Alright just wanted to make sure." He said and then turned to see Tony pointing at the two shouting to two policemen who had been dining in the restaurant.

"There they are the two that assaulted me!" he screeched and Rigs' turned to Murdoc.

"Listen I'm okay. Let me drive this car can be real stubborn at times Muds" she said and Murdoc nodded. Rigs moved into the driver's seat and started the car. The two policemen were in their car as well and Rigs' gunned the gas just in time to escape them. She drove through the parking lot swerving other cars while the police did the same. Finally on the road Rigs' really started going fast with the two police in hot pursuit. Rigs looked at Murdoc. "You can never call me Joan again….does this look like a 'Joan's' driving?" she said jokingly and Murdoc laughed. Now with Rigs' making fun of herself he could relax except for the whole being-chased-by-the-police-thing.

"What are we gonna do about them?" he asked and she smiled and stopped the car. Murdoc looked at her strangely as she stuffed Murdoc's seat cushion under her dress and started panting as the police came up to them.

"Miss we're gonna have to ask you to come with us to the station." One said before Rigs groaned and looked at them.

"Listen! My water broke at the table and I was in such pain I broke the glass when the waiter was taking it from me! I'm so sorry but the baby is coming! I need to get to a hospital! Please let me through!" she asked in a pleading voice which was very convincing.

"Oh my mistakes Miss please hurry on your way. The waiter must be delusional." The cop said and went back to the car as Rigs gunned the gas again and kept driving until the police were no longer in sight when she pulled over took the cushion back out and looked at Murdoc.

"How did you do…" he started and Rigs laughed.

"Pregnant women always get out of speeding tickets and jail." She said and Murdoc laughed.

"Sweet Satan that was fantastic!" he chortled and she giggled.

"Glad you think so…so where can we go now?" she asked and Murdoc shrugged.

"I dunno Rigs. How about my place?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well I guess we'll have to get used to you living in a new home anyway" she said and Murdoc kissed her.

"That's my girl." He said and she giggled.

"So I'm not just a tool?" she asked.

"Nah I think you're the first girl I actually like." He said and she smiled. They drove back to Murdoc's house and went inside. Murdoc gave Rigs the tour which ultimately ended up in the bedroom where they spent the first night together.


End file.
